


Nimbostratus

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, Branch: Kyoya Hibari, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum-centric, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Kokuyo Arc, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sad Noctis Lucis Caelum, Slow Romance, Some Canon Aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: The Battles were over. Hibari was now the Vongola Cloud Guardian. Tsuna was his Sky.Noctis was just Noctis.(Isn’t that what he wanted?). . .(Noctis didn’t know when it happened, but he decided Hibari washis.His magic was dying to be gifted to the teen. It wanted Hibari to be bound to Noctis in the same way his other friends were.)(It scared him. He knew he would leave Hibari behind, too.)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Hibari Kyoya, pre-Noctis Lucis Caelum/Hibari Kyoya
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Nimbostratus

**Author's Note:**

> Nimbostratus: a multi-level, gray, often dark, amorphous, nearly uniform cloud that usually produces continuous rain, snow, or sleet but no lightning or thunder. It's the kind of cloud I think that would fit Hibari well.
> 
> Hey y'all! I've been kicking around the idea for Noctis/Hibari for a while, and so! I finally got around to writing this! I've been super busy lately with an internship, but! I wanted to post this! So, have Noctis and Hibari skirting around each other and eventually becoming closer. They aren't going to talk about any possible romantic feelings, but that's where this is going lol
> 
> I apparently like making Noct Sad(TM) lol, but he'll be fine dwdw. This takes place after the Kokuyo Arc, and then goes forward to sometime right before the Future Arc! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Plainly put, Noctis didn’t know what to think of Kyoya Hibari.

He noticed the dark haired teen lingering in his peripheral, always watching him and Tsuna. He’s noticed sharp and calculating eyes following him. He’s noticed how sometimes, the teen looks as if he wants to approach, but stays back. 

The day that Hibari finally approached Tsuna is a day that Noctis fully remembers. 

Hibari had slammed open the door to the roof, nostrils flaring. Noctis had been sitting with Tsuna, leaning against his brother as he napped. He would usually sneak onto the roof during Tsuna’s lunch block since he always felt most at ease with Tsuna around. This strange new world sometimes didn’t make sense, or he would be dragged into his spiraling thoughts. Being around Tsuna quieted all the bad.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were there, and they both tensed at the sound. Tsuna snapped his head towards the source, and his eyes widened. It was understandable to Noctis. They hadn’t interacted with the other teen since the situation with Mukuro had been solved. Noctis supposed it was only a matter of time until Hibari confronted Tsuna, especially considering the way that Hibari had put them under scrutiny.

He cracked an eye open, hummed to himself, and shifted a little bit. Noctis made sure his new position showed him draped across Tsuna’s back, eyelids droopy with sleep as he stared hard at the other. 

Hibari stopped for a moment, seeming to understand what Noctis was doing. That was odd. Most people didn’t realize he was making a claim. They just saw him as being clingy. Tsuna had realized it, sort of, in the beginning. Noctis was constantly touching him somehow when Reborn first showed up, and even more once Gokudera entered the picture. Noctis didn’t like the thought of his friend being taken away from him.

(He was like this with Prompto, too. Prompto, unlike Gladio and Ignis, held no real ties to Noctis outside of their friendship. It was understandable (in Noctis’ opinion), that he staked his claim. So what if it wasn’t _princely like_ , Ignis? Prompto was _his_.)

Hibari stared at him, and Noctis stared back. Beneath him, Tsuna was stiff as a rod, practically radiating his anxiety. Noctis huffed, “calm down.”

“Easier said than done, Noct!” Tsuna hissed at him quietly. Noctis knew the only reason Tsuna wasn’t jamming his elbow into his side was because he didn’t want to further draw Hibari’s attention.

Hibari kept staring. It would have been unnerving had Noctis been looked at his entire life as the Crown Prince. “You are not a herbivore,” the teen finally stated, looking directly at Noctis. His gaze then slid to Tsuna, and Noctis tightened his grip on the brunette. “Neither are you.” The teen paused. “Fight me.”

“ _Hiee!?_ No way!” Tsuna shrieked.

Noctis winced, “loud.”

“Noisy,” Hibari scoffed.

They stared at each other. 

Noctis was vaguely aware of the looks Yamamoto and Gokudera kept sending him. Noctis didn’t care; he wasn’t afraid of some kid with steel sticks as weapons. He forged covenants with the Astrals, damnit. He’s fought against daemons and MTs and wildlife. A _teenager_ wasn’t going to be where he suddenly drew the line. 

“Fine,” he stated with a shrug after a few moments. “I’ll fight you. On a few conditions.”

Tsuna tried to elbow him. He caught it easily, having anticipated this. Tsuna was afraid of Hibari, and while that’s understandable, Noctis knew that Hibari needed to know the pecking order. Noctis was only happy to show him. 

Hibari cocked his head to the side, “I’m listening.”

Noctis hummed, “first, you leave Tsuna alone.” Hibari narrowed his eyes. Noctis, continued, “he doesn’t disturb the peace,” he explained, “in fact, he’s never disturbed the peace. It was always the bullies and yet, Tsuna was the one being punished.”

“ _Noct,_ ” Tsuna hissed once more.

“It’s pretty cowardly to prey on the weak, if you ask me.” Noctis shrugged. Hibari’s eyes narrowed, but since he didn’t offer a retort, Noctis could see that the other agreed. Good. “Second, there’s a shit storm coming. There always is. We got done with one issue, but if you ask me? There’s another one coming.” 

Gokudera squawked an expletive, and Yamamoto’s eyes went hard. Noctis ignored them both. “Tsuna knows it. He said it before. No one was listening.” Which was some _bullshit,_ Noctis thought. When an Oracle speaks, people ought to _listen_. “If I beat you, which I will -” he wasn’t speaking out of arrogance. It was simply fact. He has more skill, experience, and training than Hibari does. “ - then I expect you to stand by us. To stand by Tsuna.”

He knew that the offer was too good for Hibari to resist. What he was asking for was reasonable. It was within the teen’s capabilities. When Hibari opened his mouth to agree, Noctis bared a sharp grin in response.

* * *

“That all you got?” Noctis taunted. 

It was verging on hour three of their spar, but Noctis hadn’t even broken a sweat. He had been playing the defensive, and while he was a little impressed by how much stamina the teen had, he knew it was only a matter of time before Hibari got tired; before he got sloppy. 

Hibari growled at him - an honest to the Six _growl_ \- and that threw Noctis off his game for a moment. It was enough to give Hibari an opening. Noctis grunted as the air was forced from his lungs from the hit Hibari landed to his gut. The fire that had been simmering in ice blue eyes rose to a blazing inferno. It seems that the successful hit rejuvenated the teen. 

Noctis got distracted again, allowing a second hit to land, but he forgave himself for that. Because when he looked at Hibari - this feral teen, fighting with everything he had, and that fierce, blazing determination and self-assuredness that he had - he saw Cor. He saw the Citadel training room around him, Cor hitting him with the back of his katana, telling him to get up and try again.

The pain of that hit was nothing compared to the ache of his heart.

He missed home. 

Hibari knocked him to the ground. It was, admittedly, not his finest moment. He stared up at the other, and felt another squeeze around his heart. “Is that all you have?” Hibari taunted, throwing his earlier words back into his face. 

(He could hear Cor saying them to him. Could see Cor standing above him, waiting for him to stand back up.)

Noctis scoffed, rolling to the side to avoid a finishing blow to his head (he’d rather not have to reach for his potions or Phoenix Downs. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to replenish his stock, after all), and pushed himself back up to stand. “‘Course not,” he huffed out, swapping out his Engine Blade for two daggers. Hibari’s eyes glittered at the action. Oh, the teen hadn’t known he could swap weapons. He supposed it wasn’t common knowledge. There was determination flowing through Noctis’ veins.

“I want that.” Hibari stated simply.

He laughed. “Yeah?” Noctis mused, “you’re not the only one, buddy.” 

Even though he missed his friends and family; even though he missed home, he knew he needed to keep going. He couldn’t let his friends down - not the ones on Eos, and not the ones he made here. 

With that in mind, he rushed forward, switching to the offensive. 

“Finally,” Hibari grinned predatorily. “About time you showed your fangs.”

* * *

Suffice to say, their fight ended just shy of seven hours. Noctis was bruised, and he’s pretty sure that he was bleeding from when Hibari landed a harsh blow to his temple, and there was the metallic taste of blood on his tongue from his split lip. 

Hibari wasn’t doing any better than him, either. If anything, the teen looked so much worse. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and gashes. Noctis had swapped his weapons a few times, and Hibari’s eyes had lit up with excitement every time.

He hated to say it, but Hibari looked _alive_ when covered in battle wounds and a snarl on his face.

Noctis held a dagger to the other’s throat, and watched as Hibari swallowed. “You win.” Hibari stated evenly, his Adam's apple bobbing and pressing further into the blade. “Next time, I will.”

Noctis let out a high pitched laugh, the thrill of the fight still singing in his veins. He hasn’t had such an intense spar since...well, since he sparred with Nyx before he left. “Next time?” He asked, laughing. “Who says there’s gonna be a next time?”

“The omnivore cannot give you a fight I just did.”

Noctis laughed, “bold of you to assume you know Tsuna and his limits.”

Hibari tilted his head to the side, teeth bared in a smile, “hn.”

* * *

(Noctis wouldn’t admit it, but he couldn’t _wait_ to spar with Hibari again.)

* * *

It was a few days later that Hibari showed up on the roof of the school once more. Noctis didn’t even bother to sit up. If anything, he slouched further against Tsuna. He didn’t want to fight, and even if Hibari was looking for one, he knew the teen would respect his wishes. 

Tsuna stiffened, and Noctis huffed, poking the brunette in the side. “He’s not here to make trouble. Chill.”

He felt Hibari’s eyes linger on him for a moment longer, but the teen simply huffed before walking off to the farthest corner of the roof and leaning against the fence. Noctis knew that the school put it up after Yamamoto and Tsuna’s escapade around the time he first showed up. 

Noctis felt Tsuna twist next to him, “dude,” the brunette started. “What’d you do to Hibari?”

The Prince’s face pinched, “we sparred, what do you mean?”

“He has a thing with crowding. Hates it.” Tsuna explained.

Yamamoto nodded, adding his own two cents quietly, “Hibari usually doesn’t hang around people. Especially those he deems herbivores.”

Noctis tilted his head to the side. “He called Tsuna an omnivore.”

“He _what!_ ” Tsuna squawked loudly, drawing the solitary teen’s attention. “What do you mean he called me an omnivore! What does that even mean?”

“I don’t know; ask him,” Noctis yawned, closing his eyes once more. “I’m taking a nap.”

“ _Noct!_ ”

“Nap time, Tsuna.”

* * *

When Noctis woke up, it was after Tsuna’s lunch block was over. The brunette and his two friends weren’t around anymore, and yet... he could feel someone watching him. It made the hairs on his neck stand up, but he knew he wasn’t in danger. It was just eerie. 

It wasn’t Reborn, he knew, since he usually felt annoyance radiating a mile wide from the infant. No, this was...assessing. Curiosity. He sighed. “Alright,” he sighed, “just come out. I know you’re there.” If he was lucky, it was just some student who had stumbled across him. He thought about what Tsuna had said about the school rules, and he hoped that the student realized what consequences they would have to face if they were found out by Hibari.

When a teen stepped out of the shadows, Noctis snorted. “Think of a daemon, and it shall appear,” he muttered. “What can I do for you, Hibari?” He plastered on his Council smile - it was a smile full of teeth. 

Hibari frowned at him, so he frowned back. Was that not what he should have said? Hibari had moved forward, and now the teen was standing in front of him. “You’re trespassing,” the other told him lamely. 

“Not the first time.”

“Not the last, either,” Hibari mused. Noctis raised his eyebrows. “As long as you do not disturb the peace and keep the herbivores in line, I don’t care.”

That sounded like permission to Noctis. Was Hibari trying to say that he didn’t mind Noctis breaking the rules? Tsuna was going to have a heart attack when he told him later. “Thanks, Hibari.” The teen nodded to him once, then turned away to leave the roof.

* * *

The Ring Battles were unexpected and annoying. Noctis hated that Tsuna was being forced to take on a role he didn’t want - a role he loudly protested against. Reborn wasn’t listening to Tsuna, though, and once Iemitsu showed his face, well...

Nana could do nothing but offer her dear husband an ice pack for his new black eye.

Tsuna was radiating content, and Noctis was entirely smug. He was glad that he managed to catch the so-called _External Advisor_ off-guard and give him a solid punch to the face. Noctis couldn’t punch Ardyn’s smarmy face before he was sucked up by the Crystal, but being able to punch Tsuna’s shitty father helped aid in making him feel a little better. Mind-Iggy could complain about how uncouth it was all he wanted, but Noctis had to agree with Mind-Gladio’s comment about how _that_ was how you let off some steam.

Reborn had lowered his fedora to hide his face, so Noctis knew that the kid found it amusing, at least. 

(Nana had made his favorite for dinner that night, and didn’t even give him a serving of vegetables.)

* * *

Hibari found him later that night when he escaped to the roof. 

Noctis squinted. “Are you watching me?”

Hibari shrugged. “Patrol,” was all he offered. Noctis squinted at him for a few more moments before giving his own shrug and leaning back. Hibari took this as permission to come closer. That was weird to Noctis, given what he knew about Hibari, but he wasn’t about to shoo the guy off. 

The teen settled a couple feet away from him, jacket draped around his shoulders, and signature weapons nowhere in sight. Hibari looked younger like this, Noctis decided. He was once again reminded of Cor. While part of Noctis itched to make conversation, he had a feeling that Hibari wouldn’t appreciate that. It was easier with Prompto, since the blonde would work to fill the silence for him. This was different. Not bad, just different.

The silence stretched for a while. Noctis wasn’t sure how long the two of them were on the roof together, arms width apart, and looking up at the sky. Namimori had a lot of stars, which Noctis found interesting. They didn’t have the stars he remembered, though. He couldn’t find the Glacian, or point out the Draconian’s sword. He couldn’t find the Infernian’s horns, or the Fulgarian’s staff. He couldn’t find Carbuncle, or even the damned Tonberry. 

He wondered if Hibari knew the constellations.

“Hibari! Hibari!” 

Noctis opened his eyes, pushing himself up. It happened again. 

“Hibari!”

“Is that...” Noctis began, only to laugh as a bright yellow bird flew towards the teen. 

Hibari barely reacted. The yellow bird landed on Hibari’s head, and settled itself, only to start grooming the teen. “Hn. This is Hibird.”

Noctis couldn’t stop laughing, and he never realized the soft curve of Hibari’s lips upon hearing the sound.

* * *

Noctis noticed Hibari began to hang around them a little more after that. Not join their group directly, but the teen was on the periphery more often than not. It had put Gokudera and Yamamoto on edge for the longest time before Tsuna had to remind them, none too gently, that Hibari was on their side. If Noctis trusted him, then they should, too.

He knew Tsuna said this loud enough for his voice to carry. The brunette had made sure that Hibari heard his declaration. It made Noctis _so_ proud. Is this how Ignis felt when he did something considered ‘princely?’ If so, then he finally understood why his advisor would puff up in pride.

Hibari would nod at Tsuna in acknowledgement whenever they crossed paths. It was nice. It felt normal. Noctis would tease Tsuna like he used to tease Prompto, and he would mother the brunette the same way that Ignis used to mother _him_. 

He would eat dinner with Tsuna and Nana at the table in the cozy little kitchen every night. Sure, Reborn was there, but the hitman knew better than to try anything with Noctis present. Nana never bat an eye when Noctis had to remind Reborn of who the guest was.

* * *

He found...a family in Tsuna. He caught himself thinking of the brunette as a younger sibling. He knew he wasn’t supposed to get attached, but he just couldn’t help it.

The Ring Battles ensued, and Noctis stepped in for Lambo. There was no way he was making the young, albeit annoying, kid fight over some stupid _jewelry._

Has Noctis mentioned how much he hates rings lately? Because he really hates rings. 

So, he fights against Levi. He fights well, and it was obvious that the guy wasn’t expecting him to be so skilled. That’s fine. That’s great, even, since Noctis was able to funnel all his frustration into wiping the floor with the guy who was ready to fight a _child._ “Next time,” Noctis spat, ripping the chain for the other half of Lightning Ring off from around Levi’s neck. He had a greatsword digging into the man’s throat. It was the same one he had drawn on Reborn when the hitman first showed up. The sword was the closest thing he had to remind him of Gladio. “Pick on someone your own size.”

* * *

Hibari was a _daemon_. Not literally, but he might as well have been. He knew that the other was skilled - was incredibly strong, but seeing the teen fight against someone (something?) so viciously rather than being the one fighting against him was a sight to behold. Hibari was all harsh movements and raw power. The teen could stand work on his technique, but he understood why Hibari fought the way he did: he never had anyone else to teach him. 

No one dared to fight against Hibari - he was simply too strong for them to spar against without having some sort of experience. That strength was why Noctis was able to fight against him for _hours_ and have them both still standing at the end. 

(Tsuna could say Dino was there to help all he’d like, but Noctis noticed how the blonde had watched Hibari like he was a cute little pet that needed to be tamed. Hibari didn’t need to be _tamed_. Hibari needed to be set free; to be able to fly away, do his own thing, and then come back when he was ready. 

He wasn’t like Dino’s horses.)

It made sense, Noctis thought. It made sense for how thrilled Hibari seemed to get to finally have a worthy challenger. Someone he looked forward to fighting. Someone he _respected_. There was no doubt in Noctis’ mind that Hibari respected him. 

Hibari didn’t respect many, he’s noticed. Only a handful of people. Kusakabe, the one who would come searching for Hibari after spending hours on the roof with Noctis. Tsuna, to an extent. He no longer saw the brunette as a threat, nor as someone who needed to be reminded of his place. An unnamed uncle. Hibari missed him. It went unsaid, of course, but Noctis could place the same tone Hibari used in talking about his powerful uncle as the same one Prompto used while talking about his absent parents. Then, Noctis himself. 

(Hibari didn’t respect Dino, a smug little voice that sounded like Prompto’s chirped in the back of his mind.)

* * *

The Battles were over. Hibari was now the Vongola Cloud Guardian. Tsuna was his Sky. 

Noctis was just Noctis.

(Isn’t that what he wanted?)

* * *

(Noctis didn’t know when it happened, but he decided Hibari was _his_. His magic was dying to be gifted to the teen. It wanted Hibari to be bound to Noctis in the same way his other friends were.)

(It scared him. He knew he would leave Hibari behind, too.)

* * *

Hibari dropped down from the tree in front of him. “You are avoiding me.” Noctis sighed, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. He didn’t say anything; Hibari would be able to tell if he lied. The teen’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“It’s not important.”

“That is not for you to decide.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter, alright? None of it matters, Hibari.”

“Kyoya.”

“What?” Noctis snapped, now glaring at the teen. He was annoyed, and briefly wondered if this was how cats felt when their fur was brushed the wrong way. He _had_ been avoiding Hibari, but he’s not sure he wants to own up to the reason why just yet. 

“My name,” Hibari told him. “Use it, _Noctis_.” 

The Prince blinked twice. Hibari not only told him to use his first name, but also finally used Noctis’ own. The teen usually referred to them all as “you” or even by calling Noctis “carnivore.” He licked his lips. “...just drop it.” He tried again.

“No.” 

“Oh, by the fucking _Six_ , Hibari! It doesn’t matter! I’m probably not even gonna be here this time next year!” He shouted. Okay, so maybe this was getting under his skin a little more than he originally wanted to admit. Maybe he was scared of leaving the normalcy he found - his new friends. He even considered Tsuna a younger brother. He was being ridiculous, he knew that, but not even the voice of Ignis in his mind had been scolding him for enjoying himself. 

Noctis was happy there.

There was silence after that, but it wasn’t like the comfortable one that they would have usually. This quiet was suffocating and Noctis felt like the weight on his shoulders was going to make his bad leg buckle and it _did_ \- he was falling, and then he was gasping for air and - oh, is this how Prompto felt whenever they had to crawl through all those caves and when he thought about them finding out about his barcode and - _Astrals, how could he have pushed his friends aside so easily?_

He was falling, but he never hit the ground. He wondered why. Everything was dark (had he closed his eyes?) and all he could hear was gasps and choked cries. Some part of his mind registered that he was making those sounds. There was someone holding him. Who caught him? Then, someone was murmuring his name. Noctis, Noctis, the voice called. It will be alright, they assured. The voice was smooth and even, and he would have mistaken it for Ignis, but something was different. There was something off and it was decidedly _not_ Ignis, but it was just as comforting. 

Eventually, Noctis managed to catch his breath. He was able to peel open his eyes, although the tears still clung to his lashes and left the world blurry. The fingers of his one hand had curled tightly around a sleeve, and the other hand - the one that he wore a brace for - was brought close to his chest. He released his grip, and roughly scrubbed at his eyes. 

Hibari was there. Oh. Hibari was the one that made sure he didn’t fall. He swallowed thickly. The guy was humming, eyes closed. The sound was nice, Noctis thought. Oh. Hibari was the one who had been talking before, then? He let out a soft breath, closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side against the teen’s shoulder. Noctis listened. The melody was one that was rather familiar.

“Are you,” he croaked out, voice hoarse from his recent breakdown. He coughed lightly to clear his throat. “Is that the school anthem?”

Hibari opened one eye to peer down at him. Noctis felt so small like this, but he knew he was taller than the teen. It wasn’t a bad feeling. It was similar to how he felt with Tsuna when some nights were too much and he had a nightmare over one of the many things that went wrong in his life.

He felt safe. 

“Hn.”

With that, Noctis gave a watery laugh, and sniffled loudly. Hibari made a face, and reached into his pocket to offer a handkerchief. 

“Thanks, Kyoya.”

* * *

Noctis didn’t know what to think of Kyoya Hibari, but he was starting to get a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, for those who are interested, KHR Rarepair Week 2020 starts on June 21st! I have four KHR fics pre-written for the event! 
> 
> If you liked it, please remember to leave a kudos, bookmark, and if you have some time, leave a comment! They always make my day, y'all!


End file.
